dessertanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Coffee Cocoa
Coffee Cocoa-kun (human name "Rico", some call him "Ko-kun") is a fictional, personified sweet drink (a coffee drink with cocoa) for the Dessert Anime Series. He is created by Tumblr user superhighschoollevelpartypooper (Aruu Yuda). Coffee Cocoa-kun is a home-made drink. He shares the same Tumblr Ask Blog as Glazed Doughnut. Appearance Coffee Cocoa-kun is a young boy with fair skin, short, shaggy dark brown hair parted at the side, and dark brown eyes. He wears a two-button brown-striped vest with notch lapels over a white, short-sleeved shirt. He wears a pair of dark brown trousers which goes down above his knees. He wears brown school shoes and white socks. He has a light brown wristwatch on his left wrist. Personality Coffee Cocoa-kun is shy, modest, kind, a little bit too silent, and gentle. He doesn't really like going around with people, but is comfortable whenever Glazed Doughnut-chan , his best friend and his crush, is around, and when Al Capone Doughnut (upcoming) is around as well. He likes the warm weather, just like her, and he likes to observe other people who pass by. He also likes to listen to classical music. He is usually pulled around by Glazed Doughnut-chan, and whenever she talks to herself about her usual match-making, she would ask him whether he agrees or not with her chosen pair. He usually replies with short phrases, or simply nods or shakes his head. Sometimes, he tries hard to be sociable. Usually, when he has to speak long sentences, he stutters. History Some Philippine native snacks were served in bulk one time in his creator's home, and his current mun's sister planned to make cocoa drinks to go with the snacks. His creator had the idea of adding coffee to the usual plain cocoa drink, and thus he was created. He became part of snack times all the time. One time, he saw Glazed Doughnut-chan being brought home, and they went together as the snacks for the creator's family's snack time. He couldn't talk to her at first due to his shyness, but as Glazed Doughnut-chan attempted to make friends with him nonstop, he gave in and became her close friend. Seeing her persistence made him develop a secret crush on her. When the time came when Al Capone Doughnut-kun arrived and entered his mun's house, he had a terrible first impression on him - a gangster of some sort, too impolite, and too noisy. The latter two were right, but he was wrong at the first. The newcomer's appearance deceived him and Glazed Doughnut-chan, but when Al Capone Doughnut-kun started to approach them and acted as their older brother, he trusted him and disregarded his wrong first impression on him. Gallery Deadbun au.jpg|Coffee Cocoa and Glazed Doughnut in the Deadbun AU Survival au.jpg|Coffee Cocoa and Glazed Doughnut in the Survival AU Trivia *He is 13 years old. *He is a drink made in the Philippines. The creator's family usually drinks coffee with cocoa during snacks. His name was inspired by the brand name of cocoa powder sold in the country, named "Ricoa" (pronounced "Ree-kow" or "Ree-kwa" - it was unclear.) *He is 157 cm tall, and he is 120 lbs. *His breath smells like coffee. *His blood is of cocoa drink. *His current mun isn't his real creator, but it was her mun who always attempted to improve his recipe. *Only he has the right to call her mun "baker", but he only calls her "mun". Category:Characters Category:Other